Mascara
by viveka
Summary: Reflexiones frente a un espejo de una mazona adolorida....


Mascara

Te miras, y te preguntas porque el espejo te devuelve esa imagen, que te llena de dolor. Es acaso el destino que escribió como debían ser las cosas. Te sientes impotente, de no poder cambiar nada. Y te sonríes pensando en el y en todo lo que jamás pensantes que harías por alguien.

Acaricias, aquel doloroso reflejo y le das a la espalda. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Volteas nuevamente y vuelves a ver esa imagen.

¿Por qué nadie piensa que tu vivéis debajo de esa mascara? Te preguntas. Sabes que estas llorando pero la imagen te devuelve, una piel blanca y fría, sin expresiones. Sabes que te lo podrías retirar ya no hay nadie cerca, pero¿para que? Ni tu quieres ver que se esconde debajo de ella.

Acaricias una y otra ves ese sueño fantasioso que la esta a tu lado. Varias veces te acuestas en tu casa imaginando su aura al lado tuyo y sientes esa tibieza.

Recuerdas como fue que te metiste en esto. Recuerdas cuando tus padres murieron que te llevaron a ese horrible hogar. Escapaste lo mas rápido que pudistes y solo recuerdas esa mujer que pronto se convirtió en tu maestra. Te enseño todo y de todo, lo que tenía para dar. Lamentas, ahora, no haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Y, luego tu vida se une a la de el. No, piensas con arrepentimiento, es cierto que fue lo mejor que te podía pasar. Y solo pensabas en el, y en su hermosa aura.

Luego tu fuiste maestra, y enseñaste lo mejor que pudiste. No eras mala, te repites, solo hacías lo que tenias que hacer. Te ganaste de apoco el respeto y hasta el amor de algunos.

Pero nunca el de el. ¿Por qué? Te preguntas en las noches más oscuras, cuando tu interior estalla en tormenta. Sabes que el destino, no quiso y te enojas por el. Al parecer el destino se ha encaprichado contigo. Debes ser fuerte, sabes que no puedes caer más.

Sientes tristeza, pero lo que mas sientes es impotencia, sabes que no lo puedes dejar de amar y solo te entregas al tiempo, rezando envejecer rápido.

Y recuerdas con profunda claridad, el día que le salvastes su vida, el día que te entregaste a el. El día que tratastes de que el supiera lo que tu sentías.

Tantos años guardándote ese amor. Lo sabias desde hace mucho, tratabas de matarlo para matar esa parte en ti. Rápido comprendiste que jamás podrías hacerlo.

¿Quién eres? Le preguntas gritando al espejo que tiene delante? Te muestra esa imagen aterradora, en la que te has convertido y solo deseas salir de allí corriendo, pero tus pies no se mueven ni un milímetro.

Varias veces rozaste, con el limite de la locura, pensando entregarte a la dama de la sombras, pero eso implicaba dejar de verlo a el. Y tú no te podías dar ese lujo.

Te sostienes la cabeza, sientes que explota. Piensas en los últimos meses y recuerdas todas las peleas. Solo lo hacías por el, para que no se lastime. ¿Y que obtuviste a cambio? Una cama vacía, un corazón roto. No elegiste el camino fácil, caminas sobre espadas y te contorsionas a donde la vida te lleve. Te cuesta estregarte plenamente a ella y prefieres luchar en su contra.

A veces te preguntas, si vale la pena luchar contra el destino de las mujeres. Eres hermosa y lo sabes, eres fuerte, valiente, no entiendes que te falta para estar a su lado. ¿Un báculo¿Cuidar niños? No entiendes, y te tomas la cabeza, como si eso te fuera a permitir pensar mejor.

Piensas cuanta veces luchastes contra las ilusiones y cuantas otras las dejastes ganar.

Y Sabes que la noche se está desvaneciendo y sabes que el tiempo va a volar  
y que nunca le vas a decir todo lo que tienes que decir, pero sabes que tienes que dar una prueba.

Tienes que dar un salto. Y esa mañana te diriges a su cuarto , justo arriba del tuyo , en tu nueva casa.

Caminas despacio, y no te cuesta, esa ha sido una habilidad tuya siempre.

Abres la puerta lentamente, y lo miras dormir. Debe estar cansando, lleva casi dos días durmiendo desde la ultima pelea.

Acaricias suavemente su rostro y su pelo, y aspiras ese aroma que te vuelve loca en tus sueños. Suspiras, y le explicas tus razones. Le cuentas tus secretos y tus intimidades. No llevas la mascara puesta, así que si es abre los ojos, podrá ver que todo es verdad. Pasas toda la noche hablando, y así hasta que la tibieza del sol te acaricia, y como ves que no abre los ojos, decides marcharte.

Caminas hasta esa cascada y decides que es hora de poner punto final. Le dijiste todo lo que tenias para el y solo te queda recibir el castigo eterno de los suicidas. Te lanzas al vació y ya comienzas a sentir el fresco viento, cuando una mano te detiene.

_La has detenido, no sabes bien porque. Tal vez fue todo lo que ella te dijo esa noche. Son cosas que ya las sabias, pero que nunca habías escuchado con claridad. Sabes que no será fácil, explicarle lo que sientes por dentro. Ella, te agrada pero tú deber esta en otro lado._

_La subes lentamente y ella te mira como si creyera que fuera un sueño. Cuando la tienes cerca de ti, no puedes evitar besarla y te ríes de su comentario si estaba en el paraíso. Comprendes su pensamiento. Lentamente la sientas a tu lado y le relatas lo que tú piensas que es lo mejor. En ningún momento puedes apartarle tus ojos de sus ojos vidriados._

_Con cada palabra que le dices, pareciera que se llenan de agua y dan la impresión de una tormenta caribeña._

_Sabes que conoces tres mujeres diferente, la dulce, la seria y justiciera y ella, la pasionaria._

_En cierta manera te gustaría entregarte a las tres, pero sabes que solo a una le prometistes protegerla eternamente._

_Te da pena la situación, pero no puedes hacer nada. Solo desearle lo mejor y bendecidla._

_A veces deseas conocerla en otra situación, pero quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo…._

Lo ves irse, y te preguntas porque te beso. Ahora sientes ese aroma dentro de ti. Sientes que vuelas y te dejas llevar por la dulce melodía que resuena en el bosque en el cual estas parada. Miras hacia donde te habías arrojado y vez que la cascada disminuyo un poco su fuerza. La idea de volver a saltar te recorre, la sangre haciéndote estremecer de arriba a abajo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no puedes. Te sonríes, pensando que no sabes como dejarlo, como hacer para sacártelo de ti. Tal vez con un poco de tiempo….


End file.
